europesongcontestfandomcom-20200223-history
August 2017
Europe Song Contest 10, will be the tenth edition of Europe Song Contest. It will take place in Slovakia, following Celeste Buckingham's victory in the ninth edition. It will be the first time that Slovakia will host the contest. Australia, San Marino and Spain returned after 1 omission edition. While Cyprus has returned after seven, Slovenia has returned after six, Kosovo and Moldova have returned after four omission editions. It was announced that Portugal and Russia will return to the contest on 25 June. It was announced on 23 June that the Czech Republic will debut in the 10th edition. It was announced that the show will take place in the capital of the country, in Bratislava on 21 June. This will be the fifth time that the host country's capital will host the event. 'Location' :For further information see Bratislava RTVS, the Slovakian broadcaster has announced on the 19th of June that Bratislava is the first candidate city for the 10th contest. It was announced that Bratislava will host the show 2 days later on 21 June. Bratislava, the capital of Slovakia, is set along the Danube River by the border with Austria and Hungary. It’s surrounded by vineyards and the Little Carpathian mountains, crisscrossed with forested hiking and cycling trails. The pedestrian-only, 18th-century old town is known for its lively bars and cafes. Perched atop a hill, the reconstructed Bratislava Castle overlooks old town and the Danube. The Ondrej Nepela Arena, known as Orange Arena during the 2011 IIHF Championship, also known as Slovnaft Arena, is an arena in Bratislava, Slovakia. It is primarily used for ice hockey and it is the home arena of the KHL's HC Slovan Bratislava. 'Participants' 'Returning artists' 'Provisional list of participating countries' As of 25 June 2017, only the following country has confirmed their provisional interest to participate. 'Semi-final' It was announced on 15 June that semi-final will return. 'Grand final' It was announced on 15 June that semi-final will return. Last edition's top 10 countries are automatically qualified to the final. 10 countries will qualify for the final from the semi-final. 20 countries will take part in the final. The voting will be the same except the non-participants voting. Non-participants can't vote from the 10th edition. The voting will begin with the 20 finalist countries. The spokespersons from the 20 countries will tell their results. After the 20 countries, the presenter of the contest will tell us how the non-qualifiers have voted. The presenter will say the added points by the non-qualifiers. Voting and spokespersons The spokespersons announced the 12-point score from their respective country's national jury in the following order: * Belgium – Loïc Nottet (Belgian representative in April 2017) * Bulgaria – Ruth Koleva (Bulgarian representative in June 2016) * United Kingdom – Louisa Johnson (British representative in December 2016) Participation map Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer Participating countries Countries that participated in the past but not in August 2017 'External links' * Facebook * Instagram * YouTube * Dailymotion * Official page